


cracks

by sooksjns



Series: Fools [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooksjns/pseuds/sooksjns
Summary: this one is really short





	cracks

Kurusu Akira is crumbling.

It takes a while to break through him. He is starting to show secondary expressions before quickly switching to another mask, nowadays.

No one notices.

The clock is ticking.

This should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> hoho?


End file.
